Electric connectors that prevent moisture from entering a housing of the electrical connector are commonly used in many industries. Generally, these sealed or waterproof connectors have a seal member formed of an elastomer arranged at a wire receiving opening of the housing where electric wires are connected to a contact or a fitting component of a mating connector. The seal member seals the entrance for the electric wires, which are connected to contacts inside the housing to prevent the influx of water therein. The seal member may either be an individual seal member where the seal member is individually attached to each of a plurality of the electric wires or a collective or gang seal member where the seal member is attached to the plurality of the electric wires as a group.
Regardless of the type of seal member, insertion of contacts and wires through the openings of the seal member may cause damage to the seal, thereby rendering the seal ineffective. This is of particular concern with large gauge wires, in which the diameter of the wires is significantly larger than the diameter of the openings, as the insulation sleeve or jacket of the wires engages or stubs against the seal during insertion, thereby preventing the proper insertion of the contact and wire in the connector housing. In addition, as the insulation sleeve or jacket and the insulation barrel have a sharp edge, the insertion of the insulation sleeve or jacket and the insulation barrel may damage the opening of the seal, rendering the seal ineffective.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a contact with a lead-in projection extending from an insulation crimp to provide ease of assembly through a rear seal of the electrical connector and to prevent the insulation crimp or the wire from damaging the seal during insertion.